life of the night
by Crystal Prince
Summary: the sequel to Rurouni kenshen. about a young kid how becomes a ninja


This is a story based off the show Rurouni Kenshin and some of the characters from the show are included in this story. I'm only barrowing this characters how are owned by people like Sony, Nobushiro Watsuki, AD Vision, Shounen Jump, and anyone else who I missed sorry.   
Life of the night 

"This, this is my last assignment I will take my last breathe as the night slayer for after tonight I will be a free soul. And to think all this because of a stupid star." That was when I was young about fourteen I lived in Osaka at that time.

My mother and father grew up in Korea, but moved to Japan to so they could raise me. In the year 1889 it was a cold, silent, lifeless winter, my mother was very ill so I was forced to work. My father had died three mouths before; the general who knew my father hired me to deliver messages to the castle in Kyoto. It was about a month later that my mother died as well. The general got me a job cleaning the castle. I moved to Kyoto where I cleaned the castle. It paid ok but the guards were a bit touchy.

One day I was walking down the street to the castle when I saw something shimmering just up ahead. It was a ninja-throwing star. I knew I could get a lot of money if I sold this to someone at market, so I put the shiny star in my bag and headed for the castle. As soon as I had arrived, I got into a fight with the guard; he refused to give me my pay. I got mad and threw my bag at him (not remembering the star was in there). The star hit his heart. It's mostly a blank from there. A man named Kenshin had found me and made what had happened vanish, like it never happened at all. Kenshin was a kind man; he was a fairly old man around sixty-five. Kenshin told me that he had his friend Sanosuke cover my mess up and that I would have to work for the Sekihou Tai to repay him. The Sekihou Tai was a hired hit group that tried to overturn the government. My time that I had spent at Kenshin's was quite fun; I had thought that he could have been one of those samurais from the Mejia. One time we went to the akabeko and a thief had stolen money, Kenshin leaped into action when I finally caught up Kenshin had already got him and was now talking to a strong looking man named Yahiko. Kenshin lived with his wife Kaoru she was nice but got a little mad if you didn't like her cooking.

In the next three years I was no longer Tom Yamakashi, But Tom the night slayer ninja. I wore dark blue so that the shadows of the night would carry me away. I had been whipped of all emotions; like someone had cut my soul and let them all flow out. I lived in darkness. Dark shadows of chaos fallowed me wherever I went. Kenshin said that his life was the same he only hoped that I would not liet it control that I could be happy. My happiness would be Akuny.

Akuny was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She had short brown hair, rosy cheeks and eyes that warmed my soul. I felt something that I hadn't felt in a long time love, true and pure as the trees, and rivers. I first meet Akuny at the akabeko. She was a waitress there." Sir ohm mister, what would you like to eat"? She had said to me. "Oh, I'll have the beef stow". I sat there for a bit it was nice and cozy there; it had a homey feel to it." Mister, mister you have to pay" Akuny was saying. "Shut up!" Exclaimed a fat older man. His hand moved towards Akuny, SLASH. "Don't touch her! "I yelled as I cut the hand of the fat man with my dagger. The man dropped his money and ran screaming. "My hero, my hero, oh thanks you, you saved me" Akuny exclaimed". Oh well it was nothing". "Oh but it was you protected me from that evil man. Do you work for the empire?" Akuny asked." No I'm just a farm worker", it's all I could think of.

Since then we have been good friends, and even made another friend named Midori he was a traveling warrior monk who was sent to arrest the night slayer. He had a special sword so the he could not hurt the people he fought but only to prevent their actions. He was a taller man and a little older than Akuny and I. He liked to where green and white over his fighting garments as a sign of a gentle outer and a stronger inner appearance. He had a kind heart and a strong will, and was willing to stand up for what was right. He had once helped me out, it was right after we had met him. I had an assassination to do and he found me while trying to catch the night slayer. What a surprise for him. I explained why I was doing what I was doing and that if I didn't, it would put Akuny and Kenshin in danger. So he distracted Akuny while I slipped into my room and changed my clothes. If Akuny knew I was the one doing all of those bad things she would hate me.

It was a little after my twentieth birthday I (now a man with a good heart but a secret life) would be free. Kenshin, who had been like a father to me now said that Sanosuke's boss was setting me free and all that was left for me to do was to warn the new empire of the towatome's plan to assassinate him. I told Midori to have him, Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke and Akuny to meet me on the hill that faces the castle at sunrise.

So now I go once more into the night, but come sunrise the night slayer will be no more. I take that last breath, for by the sun's glorious light I die and Tom Yamakashi is reborn. I will wear white, no longer will dark-blue be the color of my soul; no longer will chaos follow. I am Tom that is all.

Likes/Dislikes E-mail me your opinions

p.s. this is my first story so be kind.

E-mail: 


End file.
